Obidala - Journey through time
by BonnieBrazier
Summary: Padme is facing war, she has to find a way to protect her people. She is lonely, until a young Padawan comes along, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Once they are on Tatooine, they meet a strange little boy, Anakin Skywalker. Will he affect their relationship? What will happen to Naboo and will their love survive through the years?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Padmé lay in her bed, in deep thought wondering where she had gone wrong. Her planet was facing war, her people were starving and being murdered, her life was in constant danger and her mind was a complete mess.

She had accepted the responsibility to become Queen of Naboo however, sometimes she wished that she could just talk to someone who understood her and did not care about her status that she held.

Tomorrow her protection would arrive in order to keep her alive, so that she could end the blockade which formed outside of Naboo. Two Jedi knights had been assigned to protect her, but she had more ideas running through her mind. Padmé only wanted the terrible doings of the Trade Federation to stop and for her planet to go back to its peacefulness in which it strived for.

She longed for a love in her life, yes, Padmé had her handmaidens and her family, but sometimes it just was not enough. She was surrounded by many however she was completely isolated.


	2. Interrogations

**Authors Note:**

 **This takes place in the first movie. The story will follow through the years. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Interrogations**

Padmé woke up in her large suite, she rubbed her eyes and gazed outside of the palace window. Everything seemed quiet and peaceful meanwhile, nothing was. She knew that today it would hold many meetings with the council and a few interrogative messages from the Trade Federation.

"Good morning Your Highness," Sabé said with half a smile. Sabé was Padmé's best friend for many years and when Padmé had decided to run for queen, Sabé supported her and was asked to join her as handmaiden. Sabé was deeply affected by the blockade, her family were taken into the camps as hostage. Padmé could not help but realize how much pain it caused her – she realized that if it was her family she would do anything to have them released.

"You have a meeting with the Galactic Senate in an hour, so we better get you dressed and ready for the day, I am busy running your bath as we speak. Can I get you some breakfast?" She told Padmé clearly and slowly as she could see the queen was in deep thought.

"Sabé you know you can call me Padmé. I hope we sort this problem out as soon as possible," thinking aloud, "I am not really hungry right now, but thank you."

Padmé got dressed and ready for the day. She powdered her face white, painted the two red dots on her cheeks and painted her top lip red with the red line on her lower lip – the traditional make up the queen had to wear in order to protect her identity and each different component had a special meaning. Sabé returned with Rabé and Yané, they dressed Padmé in a red gown and plaited her long brunette hair into a side braid. This was her routine day in and day out, her handmaidens were all the same height and nearly all of them looked identical. The reason for this was because if Padmé was in danger, they would dress as the queen and Padmé would dress as a handmaiden in order to remain safe.

Once they were finished, they walked together down into the Throne Room where the council sat patiently. They all stood and bowed as she walked to her throne and sat. Conversation began about the blockade, the blockade was formed because the Galactic Senate made a decision to tax users of the galaxy's trade routes. In protest to this Viceroy Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation formed a blockade on planet Naboo. Naboo relies on imports from other planets due to little resources available and all because of this, the planet would starve and the economy would fail.

Padmé made the decision to send a transmission to the Trade Federation. She did not want to condone actions that would subsequently put herself or her planet into danger. She would much rather use a skill she was talented in – politics.

"It's Queen Amidala herself!" Rune Haako exclaimed.

"At last, we are getting results," Nute Gunray said as he walked closer, "Again you come before us, Your Highness."

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say Viceroy," She said firmly.

"Your trade boycott on our planet has ended." Padmé continued.

"I was not aware of such failure." Viceroy glared back at her.

"I have word that the Chancellors and Ambassadors are with you now and that you have been commanded to reach settlement."

"I know nothing of Ambassadors, you must be mistaken." He smirked.

"Beware Viceroy, the Federation has gone too far this time." She glared at him.

"We would never do anything without the approval of the senate, you assume too much." Nute replied, he seemed so amused and she felt frustrated.

"We will see." Amidala ended the call.

"She's right, the senate," Hakoo began.

"It's too late now!" Nute interrupted angrily.

"Do you think she suspects an attack?" Rune asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know, but we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there." Gunray walked away nervously, wondering if Darth Sidious' plan will work.

Padmé was furious, how dare they go to such an extent! She thought - she needs to create a new plan and fast.

"Negotiations haven't started because the Ambassadors aren't there," Senator Palpatine began, "How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor, the Ambassadors did arrive." The transmission began interfering, Palpatine's figure was moved around and his voice became distorted and then the transmission ended.

"Senator Palpatine?" Padmé questioned, "What's happened?"

"Check the transmission generator." Captain Panaka ordered a guard.

"A communications interruption can only mean one thing, invasion." Sio Bibble said looking very worried.

"The Federation would not dare go that far!" Padmé glared at Sio for making accusations.

"The Senate would revoke on the trade franchise and they would be finished." Panaka stated thoughtfully.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation." Amidala said. She would not declare war.

"Negotiation?" We have lost all communications! And where are all the Chancellors and Ambassadors?" Sio warned.

Panaka stepped forward, "This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle of Federation army."

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." She looked crestfallen as she held back her tears.


	3. Deflection

**Authors Note:**

 **Please review and enjoy!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Deflection**

The Trade Federation sent out their army onto Naboo, capturing all the people and taking the resources that Naboo actually had. Padmé gazed over the beautiful city of Theed which was being destroyed by droids and ships throughout the sky. She, her handmaidens and the Senators had been captured and were being held as hostage inside the palace. _Where are the Jedi knights?_

* * *

Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi had snuck into one of the Trade Federation ships which had finally landed on Naboo. They were assigned on a mission to retrieve the Queen and the Senators and get them to safety. The Jedi's attempts to sneak off the ship succeeded and they began running as fast as they could. The ships caught up fast, as they ran so did everything else. All sorts of animals ran in different directions, as Qui-Gonn ran he spotted a Gungan standing in the middle of the chaos. He dived into the native and the ship flew directly over them.

"What's that? Wait! Wait!" screamed the Gungan as he ran after the Jedi.

"Oh boy! Mesa love you!" He exclaimed once he caught up to Qui-Gonn.

"You almost got us killed! Are you brainless?" Qui-Gonn replied furiously however, he knew the Gungan was innocent and didn't know what was happening.

"I speak!"

"Your ability to speak does not define your intelligence. Now get outta here." The Jedi told him wisely.

"No! No! Mesa stay! Mesa called Jar Jar Binks. Mesa your humble servant!" exclaimed Binks.

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh but it is!" Jar Jar said happily, shortly after they heard gunfire and there came Qui-Gonn's padawan running dodging shots. He screamed for Jar Jar to get down and Qui-Gonn quickly took out his lightsaber and deflected the gunfire onto the droids, which exploded with a bang! There lay his padawan looking rather exhausted with sweat dripping from his forehead.

"You saved me again!" Jar Jar said in disbelief.

"What's this?" Obi-Wan said looking rather confused. He had never seen a Gungan before, this was one of his first trips off of Coruscant, so it all seemed rather strange to him. He was used to the city. As a young child he had lived on Stewjon, a planet that consisted mainly of grass and was taken to Coruscant to train as a Jedi. He hadn't been home since he was taken as an infant.

"A local, let's get outta here before more droids show up." Qui-Gonn began walking and the other two followed closely behind him.

Jar Jar began telling them about the city in which he grew up which was hidden underwater. He was indecisive on whether to take the two Jedi to his safe place but then he told them about how he was banned because he was too clumsy. The Jedi found this rather amusing and Qui-Gonn scared Binks by telling him about the horrible things that would happen if he stayed on land – he eventually caved in and took them to the Gungan city.

It was beautiful, lights shined and the city looked as if it was made of bubbles. They swam until they arrived at one of the 'bubbles' and walked through the wall. Obi-Wan was amazed by the wall and found it fascinating. Inside were Gungans walking and riding strange creatures.

Bos Nas who was the king interrogated them asking why they were in the hidden city. They did not care if war was on land as they did not have to worry about it.

"They will find your city eventually." Qui-Gonn warned.

"They think so smart. Wesa don't need them." Bos Nas glared.

"It will affect either of you." Obi-Wan said, Bos Nas agreed thinking of all the possible outcomes that could happen.

They were eventually chased from the Gungan City because they were unwanted there. They took a ship and whilst they were on their way to Theed they eventually got chased by the massive underwater creatures.

"Wesa shouldn't of come through core, dis very dangerous." He sounded anxious and worried.

Eventually, they arrived at Theed. They had to be very careful where they went, so that they didn't get caught by the Trade Federation. The Jedi and Gungan snuck along the outskirts of Theed and worked their way inwards towards the palace. They crept down alleys that were much different than Coruscant's. These alleys were clean and had plants growing along the bricked walls and up the arches that join beautiful buildings.

Once they had arrived at the palace, they saw that there were groups of people being watched over by droids. They analysed the groups, searching for the Queen. The Jedi had ordered the Gungan to stay where he was until they called for him to join them. They made their way up onto an arch above the group and sat there quietly. Qui-Gonn gave Obi-Wan the sign to jump down onto the droids.

They jumped down and drew their lightsabers, deflecting the gunfire into the droids causing them to explode. Padmé was not dressed as the Queen, she was dressed as a handmaiden in order to protect herself from being killed. When she rushed to the side, the most beautiful man she had ever seen jumped in front of her, deflecting the gunfire.


	4. Escaping Naboo

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Escaping Naboo**

Padmé Naberrie had never seen anyone so beautiful in her life. His eyes were crystal blue, his skin was tan and his smile was mesmerizing. She didn't know what to say, the mysterious man came out of nowhere and saved her from being shot, he smirked at her and carried on attacking the droids with such precise hits, slicing them in half.

Padmé's handmaidens, the 'Queen' and the Senators had rushed to the side of the building where she had ran to, she felt helpless putting Sabé in danger, dressing her as queen. She turned to her left, being surprised by a local – a Gungan.

"Hello, mesa Jar Jar Binks" He gave a goofy smile.

"Hello Jar Jar Binks." She and her handmaidens smiled at him. It was a genuine smile that she hadn't been able to give in a long time.

"Obi!" He exclaimed. Who is Obi? Padmé thought, she turned around to find the Jedi standing next to her once more.

"Jar Jar are you interrogating the handmaidens?" He asked sarcastically. He was young, he was youthful and full of life.

"Mesa introduce myself to these ladies. Wesa should go down there." Binks pointed to a building, he clearly did not want to be in the open anymore.

The handmaidens looked curiously at the young padawan as he gazed around looking for more droids. Padmé tried to identify if everyone was there and everyone was safe. She knew that they had to get back into the palace.

"We should leave the streets Your Highness." Qui-Gonn said firmly as if he had read Padmé's mind and they all rushed towards the palace.

"We're ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor," began Qui-Gonn.

"Your negotiations seemed to of failed Ambassador." Sio Bibble said with disgust.

"The negotiations never took place, it's urgent we make contact with the Republic." He replied calmly.

"They've knocked down all of our communications." Captain Panaka stated.

"Do you have transport?" the Jedi questioned.

"In the main hanger, this way!" Captain Panaka said as they began running for the hanger. Padmé glanced at the mysterious man who had saved her life. Their eyes met and her cheeks turned red and she looked down.

* * *

"There are too many of them!" Captain Panaka said with worry. He knew that he had to rescue the other pilots before they decided to leave.

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gonn said smugly as he looked over to Sabé, "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come with us to Coruscant."

"Thank you Ambassador, but my place is with my people." Sabé said unsure of what Padmé was thinking.

"They will kill you if you stay." The Ambassador said sharply.

"They wouldn't dare!" spat Sio Bibble.

"They need her to sign the treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal! They can't afford to kill her!" Captain Panaka said worriedly.

"There's something else behind all of this, I'm sure of it! There's no logic in the Federations move here, your Highness. My feelings tell me to withdraw you." Qui-Gonn said pensively.

"Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us! Senator Palpatine will need your help!" Sio Bibble replied exasperatedly.

"Other choice resents great danger to us all," Sabé began, looking over at Padmé for guidance.

"We are brave, your Highness." She took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"If you are to leave, your Highness, it is now." Qui-Gonn warned.

"Then I will plead our case to the Senate." Sabé confirmed, "Be careful Govender."

* * *

They marched out of the room where they were hiding.

"We must free those pilots." Captain Panaka pointed over to the pilots sitting in a square, guarded by droids.

"I will take care of that." The mysterious man said as he walked over to them. He turned around and shot a glance at Padmé.

They tried tricking the droids into believing that they were being moved to Coruscant but they did not process it and began open fire. The Jedi attacked and the Queen and her handmaidens rushed onto the ship, once everyone was on, the Jedi joined and they took off to Coruscant.

As they flew out of the atmosphere, they entered the blockade area. They were shot at from different angles and they had lost all power in the middle of the blockade. They sent out multiple droids to fix it, two out of three were shot down. The droid managed to restore the power and they managed to escape the blockade.

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant, the hyper drive is leaking." The pilot said.

"We'll have to land somewhere and refuel the ship." Qui-Gonn confirmed.

"Here Master, Tatooine. It's small, out of the way and poor. The Trade Federation has no presence there." Obi-Wan said cautiously.

"How can you be sure?" questioned Captain Panaka.

"It's controlled by the Hutt's,"

"You can't take the Royal Highness there! The Hutt's are gangsters, if they discover her-"Captain Panaka retaliated.

"It will be no different if we landed on a system controlled by the Trade Federation, except the huts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage!" argued Qui-Gonn, he clearly won the argument and it was the final decision.

* * *

Padmé gazed out of the window looking at her beloved planet one last time. She hoped and prayed that little damage would be done in the time that she is gone. She was the summoned to join the others in the makeshift Throne Room.


	5. Hybrid

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Hybrid**

"Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?" demanded Darth Sidious.

"She has disappeared, my Lord. The one cruiser has got passed the blockade." Nute Gunray replied anxiously.

"Ah! I want that treaty signed!" Darth Sidious said raging with anger.

"My Lord… It is i-impossible to l-locate the sh-ship." He stuttered in fear, "It's out of our r-range!"

"Not for the Sith." Darth Sidious replied darkly as a figure appeared in the Trade Federation's transmission.

* * *

Everything seemed to calm down and everyone gathered in the ships 'Throne Room'. Sabé sat on the makeshift throne with her handmaidens on both side.

"An extremely well put together droid, your Highness! Without a doubt it saved the ship, as well as our lives!" beamed Captain Panaka.

"It is to be commended, what is it's number?" asked Sabé with a smile.

"R2-D2, your Highness." Captain Panaka walked forward, looking deeply into Sabé's eyes.

"Thank you R2-D2," she gave Panaka a smile and the droid buzzed happily, "Padme, clean this droid up as best you can, it deserves our gratitude. Continue Captain."

"Your Highness, with your permission, we are heading to a remote planet called Tatooine. It's in a system far beyond the Trade Federation can reach." Qui-Gonn began slowly.

"I do not agree with the Jedi on this!" Captain Panaka said exasperatedly.

"You must trust my judgement, your Highness."

* * *

Padmé scrubbed the droid with a cloth, he buzzed and made happy noises as she did this making her giggle. She enjoyed doing these kind of things rather than constantly dealing with politics, that was the beauty of being the queen. She had decoys who looked and sounded like her, nobody even noticed. R2-D2 beeped and moved backwards, someone entered the room.

"Um, would you like some help with that?" it was the mysterious padawan.

"No, it's fine really." She smiled and blushed red. _Wow he is good looking. No Padmé, you cannot and you will not._

"You have a beautiful smile," he charmed her, she laughed and he sat down next to her.

"Thank you," she blushed, Padmé handed him a cloth and they both began scrubbing the droid who was beeping crazily now.

"Quite a nifty little droid isn't he? Are you okay? You look a bit cold and pale." He looked her up and down worriedly.

"I am, I'm just worried about Naboo. I'm worried that this won't be resolved quick enough." Padmé looked down sadly.

"Everything is going to be just fine," He took hold of her hand and rubbed it softly, soothing her with the energy of the Force. She did not know much about Jedi however, she knew they were strong-willed people who were very wise and were able to use a magical power called the Force.

"My Padawan, I need your help." Qui-Gonn entered the room, looked over at the two and walked out quickly.

"I better go, I will see you later?" He looked at her kindly and stood up. She smiled at him and he could not help but be mesmerized by her angelic smile. Obi-Wan began walking out of the room and then Padmé realized that she didn't even know his name!

"Wait! What is your name?" She looked at him curiously, waiting for his answer.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he smiled, "What is yours?"

"I'm Padme Naberrie." She gazed at him, her eyes were locked onto his and he had her under her spell.

"Nice to meet you, Padmé."

* * *

Qui-Gonn had needed Obi-Wan's help trying to fix the hyper drive. Obi-Wan's thoughts were filled with the beautiful angel he had just met. There was this story since he was a child, about how pilots talked of angels in space. She must have been one.

However, he also felt uneasy, there was something wrong.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force." He looked up at Qui-Gonn, wondering if he felt it too.

"I also do, we must be mindful of our actions. I am going to talk to the pilot, you stay here and see how far you can get." Qui-Gonn ordered his padawan who nodded in return.

Obi-Wan just could not get Padmé out of his head, she was stunning and her smile was like a twinkle of a star in the night sky. She was kind but she seemed sad, he wanted to get to know her better. He couldn't wait to try and fix a bit of the hyper drive so he could talk to her again.

Just when he thought it couldn't get worse, Padmé fluttered across the hall way gracefully passed him to see the queen. _Be mindful of your thoughts Obi-Wan._

* * *

Padmé entered the Throne Room, where her fellow handmaidens sat with the Sabé.

"Have you seen the young padawan? Oh, he is quite charming!" giggle Yané.

"Indeed he is! And he is so charming. What do you think my Lady?" Sabé giggled looking at Padmé. It seemed rather strange that Sabé was dressed as the queen, gossiping with the other handmaidens and asking her if she fancied Obi-Wan - which she did.

"I spoke to him while I was cleaning R2-D2," the girls gasped and giggled as Padmé said this, "He's… Interesting."

 _No, he wasn't just interesting. He was electric, magnetic and charismatic. He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who could not be contained. When he walked in, every women's head turned._


	6. An Angel

**Authors Note:**

 **Anakin is welcomed into the story! Happy reading and please review!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **An Angel**

The starship had finally arrived on Tatooine, the planet was a flat covered with sand. They landed on the outer-rim so that no unwanted arrivals would appear. Qui-Gonn knew this was the safest and quickest thing to do. Jar Jar Binks, Qui-Gonn and R2-D2 set off to spaceport of Mos-Eisley. They walked quickly as the wind blew the sand which hit them quite hard.

"Wait!" Captain Panaka came running screaming, they all turned around.

"Your Highness, has requested that you take her handmaiden with. She is curious about the planet and wants to see more." Panaka said quickly, Padmé walked off of the ship looking around at her surroundings.

"Padmé! Where are you going? It's not safe to be off of the ship." Obi-Wan said as he walked around the ship looking rather anxious at her.

"I am curious about the planet, don't worry I will have a Jedi as my protector." She winked at the padawan and sped after the rest.

"This is not safe for her Captain! Master, do something?" protested Obi-Wan.

"The queen has made her decision and her decision is to take Padmé with you. She will be accompanied by your Master so I don't see the problem?" Captain Panaka replied, razing his eyebrow.

Obi-Wan lost the argument. He longed to go with Padmé and his Master however, he knew he had to stay and guard his ship. Qui-Gonn had been to Tatooine before so, he was familiar with the locals, while Obi-Wan knew nothing about the planet. Padmé and him made eye-contact, nodded and walked away.

* * *

It took Padmé, Qui-Gonn, Jar Jar and R2-D2 ten minutes to reach Mos-Eisley. They were here to find parts for the hyper drive so they could return to Coruscant. The sun beat down on them, sand hit them and the locals of the planet looked strange to the foreigners. There were all kinds of species walking around that Padmé had never seen before. Qui-Gonn ordered her to stay next to her the whole time because a lot of the locals were bounty hunters which could subsequently work for the Trade Federation.

They arrived at a scrap shop and were welcomed by a strange creature.

"Goota oya, la choobadayo," said the strange creature. He had small wings, blue skin and a long trunk. He flew towards them, Padmé took a step back.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 newbian." Qui-Gonn stated, staring down the creature.

"Ah yes! Newbian! We have lots of that," He then shouted something in his language and a small boy with blonde hair and sky blue eyes came running in. He ordered the boy to watch the shop and took Qui-Gonn outside.

Padmé, Jar Jar and R2 explored the shop which was filled with old junk parts of ships, speeders, robots, weapons, machines. Jar Jar touched everything he saw which made Padmé giggle.

"Are you an angel?"

"What?" Padmé turned around and saw the little boy staring at her curiously.

"An angel – I heard the deep space pilots talk about them. There the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Yago, I think." He said looking deeply into her eyes as she stepped forward.

"You're a funny little boy, how do you know so much?" Padmé was astonished by his maturity and knowledge that he possessed. The children on Naboo were clever however, they did not know much knowledge other than their planets.

"I listen to all the traders and star pilots that come through here, I'm a pilot ya' know? And someday, I'm gonna fly away from this place." He gazed down at the scrap parts he cleaned and then gazed into her eyes.

"You're a pilot?"

"Mhm, all my life!" He smiled.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, Padmé could talk to the little boy for hours, she found him intriguing.

"Since I was very little, 3 I think. My mom and I were sold to Gardilla the Hutt, but she lost his betting on the pod races." He glanced down looking rather sad.

"You're a slave?" Padmé was shocked that here they had slavery, anyone would be fined and put into jail if they were apart of slavery on Naboo.

"I'm a person and my name is Anakin." He said sharply, looking rather offended.

"I'm sorry, I don't fully understand. This is a strange place to me." Padmé explained with confusion.

Qui-Gonn came in looking rather angry, "We're leaving."

"I'm glad to of met you, Anakin." She smiled and walked out.

"I'm glad to of met you too!" He shouted back and smiled, Anakin Skywalker had finally met an angel.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in the cockpit, he received a transmission from Qui-Gonn who sounded angry. He had said that the dealer was asking for too much and requested what they could use to exchange the parts.

"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe maybe, but not enough for you to barter with – not in the amounts you're talking with." He smiled at the thought of selling her wardrobe.

* * *

Qui-Gonn, Padmé, Jar Jar and R2-D2 roamed the streets of Mos-Eisley. They were greeted by Anakin who had saved Jar Jar from getting into a fight with a Doug because he ate something without paying for it. Anakin walked next to Padmé and smiled and thought of all the children back on Naboo, this saddened her.

"Storms coming Ani! You better get home quick!" said an old lady who ran a shop.

"Do you have shelter?" he asked, snapping Padmé out of her thoughts.

"We are gonna head back to our ship." Qui-Gonn said looking out onto the horizon.

"Is it far?"

"It's on the outskirts," Padmé said anxiously.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time! Sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come on, I'll take you to my place." Anakin replied exasperatedly, leading the way to his home.

* * *

"The storm is gonna slow them down." Obi-Wan said nervously, gazing at the horizon which was an enormous wall of sand.

"Looks pretty bad," Panaka answered, he received a message, "Panaka?"

"We're receiving a transmission from Naboo."

Obi-Wan and Captain Panaka darted back to the craft. Obi-Wan couldn't help but be worried about his Master and Padmé.

* * *

The five of them arrived at a large apartment block, their visibility decreased to such an extent that they could barely see each other. Anakin held Padmé's hand and guided them through the door.

"Mom, I'm home!" he shouted, his mother came rushing to the door looking rather perplexed at the group of people.

"These are my friends." Anakin beamed, Qui-Gonn nodded and introduced himself to her, her name was Shmi – she was tall, curvy, with brunette hair and older looking skin from the sun. She gave them a warm welcome and prepared dinner as she knew they couldn't stay out in the sandstorm. Padmé offered to help prepare the food and Anakin showed Qui-Gonn his mechanisms that he built.

Once dinner was ready, they all sat around a small table and conversation began about why they were actually on Tatooine. Anakin questioned if he was a lightsaber and if he came to rescue the slaves. Qui-Gonn explained that it was a mission they were on and how their hyper drive malfunctioned and they needed a new part and did not have enough money.

Anakin suggested that they entered his pod into the pod race the following day. Padmé disagreed not wanting to put Shmi's son in danger and Shmi agreed there was no other way in order to obtain the money they needed. It was settled – Anakin would race his pod racer.


	7. Injuries

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**

 **Bonnie**

* * *

 **Injuries**

Anakin began to start up his pod – seas of people and different species roared and the race began. Qui-Gonn, Shmi, Padme, Jar Jar and R2-D2 were mounted high up on their own balcony where they watched the little boy. Anakin failed to start his engine while all his competitors plunged off into the distance. Padme could not help but worry for the little boy and began cheering him on, he glanced up at her and smiled. His engine finally started and he was off.

The group intensely watched their tablet to see what was happening on the track, Shmi looked as if she was going to be sick. One racer blew up and Padme's heart stopped.

"He shouldn't be doing this, we are putting the boy's life in danger!" Padme exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Shmi shook her head and held her hand as they carried on watching. After the second lap, Anakin had caught up to first place. What they didn't know was that the pod he was racing against, named Sebulba, had loosened off a vital piece of his pod which held it together.

Shmi shrieked as Sebulba slammed into her child and he returned the favor. Eventually Anakin was able to tighten the piece and burst forward. Sebulba slammed into a huge rock and rolled into the dirt screaming with anger. Anakin won. He actually won.

* * *

"Captain, I have acquired the knowledge that my master has got the parts we need. We should be leaving in an hour or two. Notify the Queen." Obi-Wan said gazing towards Mos Eisley Spaceport. He longed for Padme's presence.

"Congratulations Ani!" Padme ran up to him and held the boy in her arms. He smelt of smoke and dust but made her feel complete in a strange way.

Qui-Gonn won his bet and received his parts. He walked up to Shmi, "Your son is a strong boy. Both mentally and physically. I think he might of obtained Jedi powers. Who was his father?"

"A navigator… Please take him. Train him. He cannot stay here." Shmi pleaded.

"Good news Anakin!" Qui-Gonn patted his head and held his shoulder, "You are coming with to Coruscant. We are going to train you to become a Jedi."

Anakin was ecstatic and began jumping around happily, Padme was delighted, R2-D2 beeped with joy, Jar Jar was eating some strange creature and Shmi sheaded a tear.

"What about you mom?" he walked towards her, grabbing her hand and looking desperately at Qui-Gonn, " You are coming with, right?"

"I'm afraid that is not possible." She forced a smile and gazed at Qui-Gonn.

"I'm going to miss you…I will return and free you. I promise."

And so they said goodbye to Shmi and headed back to the ship.

* * *

"Look! There they are!" Beamed Obi-Wan. He was so excited to be returning to the Jedi Temple to see his friends and to see Padme. However, he felt a disturbance in the force and peered at Qui-Gonn who seemed on edge.

"Duck now!" He shouted at the group and they fell to the floor. Obi-Wan saw the red lightsaber and knew it was not good.

"Run! Into the ship!" He drew his lightsaber and began attacking. Padme attempted to stand and realized she couldn't. She had been struck and fell to the desert floor.


	8. Death is near

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Death is Near**

Padme saw black circles appearing and felt light headed. She could feel the sand in her eyes and her mouth. She tried to stand but fell right down. Padme felt her side and felt a hole on her left, she had been stabbed by a light saber.

"Padme!" Obi-Wan screamed and ran towards her. He glanced at his master who fought and he screamed for them to begin flying. He picked the girl up effortlessly and carried her into the ship. He laid her down in the Throne Room where the Queen was in hysterics.

"Padme, you listen to me. You do not give up on me or your Queen or your handmaidens." He whispered in her ear and turned around to see Anakin mortified.

"Yane! Take Anakin to the back." He ordered and Anakin was lead out the room in tears. Padme lay still, her chest barely rose and fell, she began turning a sickly white. Qui-Gonn entered the ship looking rather drained and they flew into space.

"In the name of…" He stared at Padme and leaned to the floor where she lay barely conscious.

"Did you take care of him? What are we going to do about Padme? I knew we shouldn't of let her off this God-damn ship!" Obi-Wan spat at Qui-Gonn, who gave him a puzzled look.

"Be mindful of your feelings, Obi-Wan." He ordered for special medicine which a handmaiden brought. He tore the girls shirt off, exposing her bare skin. He poured the liquid into the hole and covered her torso in bandages.

"Obi-Wan, I want you to take her to her room and stay with her and watch her while I make sure we quickly get to Coruscant and make sure Anakin is okay." He patted his padawan on the back and left.

* * *

Padme felt weightless. She didn't feel any pain or any emotions.

 _I must be dead. And surprisingly, I am enjoying it._

* * *

Obi-Wan carried the girl in his arms and laid her on her bed. He put the blanket over and put a cool cloth on her head. She began to break into a fever. She shivered uncontrollably and tiny water droplets formed on her forehead.

She was so peaceful, so beautiful. Padme lay so still and he watched her chest rise and fall gently. As he put his head in his hand, he felt a warm touch on his free hand. She was awake.

"Obi-Wan," Padme whispered softly, "Thank you."

He leaned forward and she pulled him in to kiss her lightly on her soft lips. He sat back and held her hands and massaged his thumb on hers.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-freezing." She shook uncontrollably however, he could feel that she was much too warm. Obi-Wan lay next to her and put his arms around her and muzzled his lips into her soft chestnut hair. They both fell asleep, intertwined in each others arms and Padme finally stopped shaking.

* * *

Padme opened her eyes to find she was no longer in Obi-Wan's arms, she gazed around the room to see if anyone was there. Sabé came in and began crying hysterically.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? How I am? How did they know you are the Queen?" she shrieked and Padme took hold of her hand.

"Sabé," Padme began calmly, "I do not know if they know I am the Queen or not. Maybe the plan is to assassinate all handmaidens as well. We do not know. As soon as we are on Coruscant, I will return as the Queen."

Obi-Wan stood in the door way, his hand over his chin pensively. Their eyes met, he shook his head and walked away.


	9. Raging Negotiations

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you are enjoying the story!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Raging Negotiations**

"Obi-Wan please!" Padme shrieked in her suite, "I had to lie, if I didn't I would have been dead!"

He paced up and down her suite, running his hands through his dark hair. Here in front of him, stood the Queen of Naboo, which he kissed. If anyone found out, the council would expel him of his duties. Padme watched him carefully, she had let him stay while the handmaidens dressed her in her robes and traditional make-up so that he could see it was her.

"Do you have any idea how much this could cost me? If anyone knew it was a handmaiden? Fine. But the Queen? I will be expelled your Highness!" Obi-Wan said softly, he didn't want anyone to hear. She looked so beautiful in her robes. Two large side plaits, her face painted white with crimson lips, split down her lower lip and two dots on her cheeks. Her red dress fitted her tightly on her torso and cascaded into a loose bottom. Padme was preparing for her meeting with the Galactic Senate.

"Obi-Wan no one has to know! And do not start calling me Your Highness," She walks slowly towards him and holds his muscular arms and gazes into his eyes, "I am still the same person, I just have a title."

"I can't do this."

* * *

Padme walked anxiously towards the Senate, Obi-Wan close behind her. They did not speak at all since he said _he couldn't do this._

 _What does that even mean? What is "this"?_

She cleared her thoughts and entered the Senate. There she stood accompanied by Sabé, Senator Palpatine and Obi-Wan.

"I come before the Senate today to plead my case." Chuckles arise from the Senate about how the Queen needs help. The Chancellor meets her stare and nods.

"The Trade Federation have formed a blockade on Naboo. No food or goods can be imported, which we desperately rely on," she began steadily and scowled at the Trade Federation, "Furthermore, they have decided to not negotiate and are currently attacking my planet. My people are starving and are being held in camps as we speak!"

"Your Highness," Nute Gunray begins, "Let us be rational about this, we asked for no taxes, we still have them."

"So, instead you torture my people?" Padme spat in disgust at Nute.

"Yes, so the Senate can realize how irrational they are. And until they come to their senses, we will lift the blockade. We already have too many expenses and adding heavy taxes isn't helping." Gunray chuckled.

"Without taxes the Senate cannot do their duties! It does not give you the right to attack my people. Chancellor, please!" she pleaded.

"When will you stop attacking Naboo?" He questioned Gunray.

"Until we have stripped all natural resources from the floor of Naboo. Until every women and child is dead and every boy becomes a miner. Until every plant and every drop of water is no longer existent and Naboo is nothing but a ball of rock." Nute said with an evil smile, "After all, My Lady, it is only fair for not including us with anything you do."

Padme's eyes were filled with tears and was on her breaking point. She felt a hand intertwine with hers and Obi-Wan whispered, "Let's get you out of here."

She turned around and told the Trade Federation they will be defeated and that the Chancellor better do something.


	10. Scars and Secrets

**Authors Note:**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

 **Scars and Secrets**

Padme stood in her gown, with her fishtail braid cascading passed her breasts until her stomach. Her fingers ran through it now and again, trying to keep herself from breaking something. She watched the city that never slept with the lights, glistening on her complexion.

She had no idea that Obi-Wan had entered her suite and leaned against a wall, watching her. Padme showed little emotion, he noticed the water in her eyes. The lights made them sparkle and her body was fitted by a beautiful blue gown. He slowly walked forward out of the shadows until she could see him. Padme stared at him as he carried on walking towards her, he locked his arms around her and she leaned her face on his chest. Padme felt his heart pump softly in his chest rhythmically and carried on watching the city.

"I have let them down. My people are going to die and I cannot stop it. No one will listen, no one will take action. Naboo's army is much too small to defeat the Trade Federation." She whispered softly.

"You haven't let down anyone," He lifted her chin so they met eye-to-eye, "And I think I have an idea. There is still the Gungan's, I've visited their city, they have thousands of warriors."

"You are brilliant, did you know that?" Padme smiled and kissed him. He ran his rough fingers through her hair and held her head up. They stood there passionately kissing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up onto the dresser. Obi-Wan spread her legs so that he could fit in between them and began loosening her gown. She took of his Jedi robe which exposed his bare skin made of muscles and scars.

Once Obi-Wan loosened her gown and pulled it off, he traced his fingers over where she had been stabbed by the Sith Lord and gently trailed his lips over it and over every curve of her body. Effortlessly, he carried her to her bed and lay her down.

The next morning, Padme lay naked in the arms of Obi-Wan Kenobi. She watched him while he slept and traced her fingers along his scars. Each scar told a story, a battle of some sort and one day she hoped to know every battle.

He opened his eyes and smiled at Padme, he turned over and pretended to start snoring. She giggled and Obi-Wan turned over and kissed her softly. He pulled her close and began making love to her when the door opened.

"Sabé!" Padme shrieked and Obi-Wan ducked under the covers. She smiled and pulled a thumbs up – Padme rolled her eyes and laughed as Obi-Wan kissed her stomach.

"Breakfast and a bath for two today, My Lady?" Sabé giggled and gestured towards the bathroom, "Senator Palpatine will see you in two hours, followed by Qui-Gonn-"

"Qui-Gonn?" Obi-Wan popped up from the sheets and Sabé nodded, "Brilliant. Do not say a word about this." He pointed at Padme and him and winked.

"Of course, care for breakfast? And I've ran a rose petal bath for some relaxation."

"Please." They said at the same time and laughed. Sabé turned on her heel and exited the suite.

"Bath's ready, Kenobi." Padme stood up and made her way towards the bathroom.

"Wait for me!" Obi-Wan jogged after her and smiled at her as she sat on the side of the tub waiting. He jumped in, creating a splash which made Padme frown. She climbed in and lay in between his legs. He locked his arms around her and began kissing her neck.

"What's this scar from?" She circled it with her thumb, it was on his forearm and was a lighter shade than the rest of his skin.

"Well, we were on Mustafa, and lava landed on me. The end." He began washing her back and her legs as she nodded thoughtfully.

"It feels like I have known you for a very long time Obi-Wan. I feel that we are connected in some way and I just don't want this to end…" She leaned her head on his neck, he began to think carefully about the new situation, "I mean, us being together could never last. You being a Jedi and me being the Queen. As soon as this attack is over you will go back to Coruscant and you will be sent on missions across the galaxy."

"It does feel like we have been together for a long time Padme and I don't want it to end either however sadly it will have to. Our little relationship could get us both into so much trouble. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Padme turned around puzzled by his sentence.

"Unless we were to keep it a secret. I could become your body guard and I could try do as many missions close to Naboo. And when you are in Coruscant I will be able to see you… It could work. I don't want to give this up."


	11. Final Night

**Note: I am SO sorry for not writing in so long! I finished finals but I was so unmotivated to carry on but so many of you have asked for more! So here we go! thank you all!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

The day followed with tedious meetings and negotiations. All in which seemed to fail for Padme. Obi-Wan's mind scattered back and forth to the previous night and Qui-Gonn sensed his mind being occupied by something else.  
"You are on edge today, my padawan."

"Me? Master, no I am just tired." He tried to reassure him but Qui-Gonn knew it was a lie.

Everyone entered Senator Palpatine's chamber and they sat patiently waiting for Queen Amidala. She entered in an exquisite black beaded gown with her hair twisted in a bun. Everyone stood at her presence and bowed.

"Due to the unfortunate events that have occurred yesterday, I have no other decision than to return to my people."

"My lady, let's not be stupid about-" the Senator interrupted hastily.

"What is my purpose of sitting here in a comfy room with fake people if I can't help my people?" Her eyes glided over Obi-Wan who nodded, "Ready my ship."

"Your highness…"

"Senator, your place is here. My place is with my people." Queen Amidala swiftly exited the room with Obi-Wan on her tale and Anakin following Qui-Gonn.

"My lady!" Qui-Gonn shouted. Padme stopped and spun around. She eyed the Jedi out and nodded at little Anakin.

"As much as I need to come with you to Naboo, I cannot make it just yet. The boy needs to meet the council and I am not sure of his outcome. However, my padawan is capable of looking after you but I rather come with. It is a lot to ask but can I ask we stay one more day?" Qui-Gonn spewed out and Padme sighed.

"One more day." She spun around and made her way to her chamber.

* * *

Obi-Wan slid in the room with her.

"Obi-Wan!" she hissed, "You cannot be in here at this time!"

"Tonight." He planted a kiss on her lips and left the room.

* * *

The afternoon was slow, the handmaidens packed Padme's outfits in the large wardrobes as they were preparing to leave early the next morning.

"My lady," Sabé called after Padme. She was still dressed in her fancy outfit as the Queen. Standing before her was Obi-Wan and little Anakin. His hand lay upon the boy and he nodded down at him.

"Sorry my lady, is Padme here?" he asked in a small voice.

"No, I am afraid she is running a few errands for me." The guilt plunged her and Obi-Wan gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well, I don't know if I will see her again. I came to say goodbye." Anakin choked on his words and she could see the pain in his crystal blue eyes.

"I will definitely tell her your message. She will miss you dearly young Skywalker." Padme curtsied at him and he bowed, Obi-Wan cheekily saluted and left the room.

* * *

Anakin passed all his tests. He was to become a jedi but could not find a master.

"I am ready to face the trials." Obi-Wan piped up.

The council had agreed that now was not the time to worry about any of the training but to defeat the federation and find the Sith. Qui-Gonn was to train Anakin after everything was over and then Obi-Wan would face the trials. However, now they had to return to Naboo.

* * *

That night Obi-Wan joined Padme for dinner. Obi-Wan through together a cute picnic where he lay a blanket and delicious fruits out. Sadly, it was inside which made Padme miss home. She would always go to the meadows on Naboo and have a picnic with her family.

Obi-Wan teased her and fed her a strawberry.

"Are you sure going back to Naboo is wise?" His hand running through her brunette locks. His touch sent shivers down Padme's spine but she craved more.

"I'd rather be there than in this awful place." she smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Everyone readied to leave and Qui-Gonn promised Padme she would not be hurt by the federation. Obi-Wan walked closely by her side, he hadn't been able to spend time with her the whole day due to everything that occurred. Padme noticed Anakin look for her in her handmaiden self, she knew she had to change as soon as she got on the ship.

Obi-Wan headed for the chamber where she got changed, Sabé and her were swapping outfits.

"My ladies?" He cheeked at them. Padme smiled and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She was so elated he was safe and happy. She didn't want anything to happen to her lover.

"I need to see Anakin. He seems distressed." Padme said concernly.


	12. The Return to Naboo

**Authors Note: Thanks all for reading!**

 **Bonnie x**

* * *

Padme was in her handmaiden outfit. She slowly walked to Anakin's room on the ship. Her gut felt like a million butterflies pounded inside of her. She opened the door and there he was in the corner.

"Space is cold Ani." his eyes met hers and his happiness ran through his body once more.

"I was wondering where you were!" Padme grabbed a red blanket and lay it over him. Anakin smiled with gratitude and Padme blushed.

"I was busy with some errands. I thought you were going to stay on Coruscant? It is way too dangerous for you to be coming back to Naboo..."

"Qui-Gonn is my master now, wherever he goes, I go." Anakin said firmly. His dark eyes pierced Padme's, making her feel nervous.

"I made this for you," Anakin handed over a beautifully carved pendent on a chain, "so you won't forget me."

"How could I ever forget you?" Padme smiled and put the pendent around her neck, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

* * *

"What's that?" Obi-Wan asked curiously as Padme came back into the room. She walked towards him and held his carved waist.

"A present from Ani." she smiled and kissed him.

"We better be going." Obi-Wan felt Anakin's strong feelings for Padme. They were powerful and he could feel how strong the force was within him.

* * *

Padme was now dressed as the Queen. She had to tell her team what the plan was and how it would commense.

"Firstly, we need to talk to the Gungans." she pierced her eyes at Jar-Jar.

"Mesa?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, we will go there first. Once we have made an alliance with them, we will enter the palace and take back what is ours. Our pilots who are probably captured, need to be freed. They will then fly into space and take out the Control Ship, which will destroy the droids and the blockade. We need to sneak in and not be caught by the Federation. Understood?" She eyed everyone out in the room and they all understood her.

* * *

"Sabe I want you to wear this while you're out there." Padme took off her mother's necklace.

"My lady,"

"Padme."

"Padme, I can't take that. It's your mother's and your lucky charm." Sabe refused.  
"It's an order. Besides, it's the least I can do for you taking my position out there." Padme smiled and hugged her.

"I'm afraid." Sabe trembled in Padme's arms.

"You are the bravest person I know. You have got this." Padme reassured her.

* * *

They landed on Naboo and met the Gungans. Bos Nas was reluctant to join them.

"Whosa is you's?" He pointed at them.

"I am Queen Amidala of Naboo," Sabe stepped up, "I come before you in peace."  
"Ahhhhh Naboo people. Yousa bring those people here. Yousa make them bomb us."  
"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance." Sabe said, she was weak.  
"Your Honour," Padme stepped forward.  
"Whosa is you?" Bos Nas demanded.  
"I am Queen Amidala."

Everyone gave shocked looks and confused faces. Obi-Wan smiled and Qui-Gonn looked at him.

"This is my decoy; my protection; my loyal body guard. I am sorry for my deception but it was necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honour, our two great societies have always lived in peace." Padme said firmly. "The Trade Federation has destroyed all which we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, then all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us! We are your humble servants, our faith is in your hands."

Padme bowed down on her knees, as well as everyone else.

"Ha! Hahahaha! Yousa tink dat yousa is not greata than the Gungans! Mesa like this! Maybe wesa being friends." Bos Nas shook his face and everyone laughed and celebrated.

* * *

"We have set up our patrols. We have already located her star-ship in the swamp. It won't be long my lord." Nute Gunray reported to Darth Sidious.  
"This is an unexpected move for her. It's too aggressive. Darth Maul, be mindful. Let them make the first move."  
"Yes, my master."


	13. I promise

The Gungans were on the lookout.

"They are here!" one shouted.

Troops from Theed arrived and Anakin was excited.

Bos Nas declared that Jar-Jar will be the general; nearly making Binks pass out from excitement.

"What is the situation?" Padme ordered.  
"Almost everyone is in camps. Hundreds of police and guards are on the ground. There's an underground resistance. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation army is much larger than we thought and much stronger. Your Highness, I don't think this is a battle that we are winning." Captain Panaka reported.  
"The battle is a diversion. Gungans must draw the droid army away from the city. R2," R2 displayed a map of the city, "We can enter the city using secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused. What do you think Master Jedi?" Padme explained.

Obi-Wan was impressed with her plan but he was worried she would get hurt.

"The Viceroy will be well guarded." Qui-Gonn shared.  
"The difficulty is getting into the Throne Room. Once we're inside; we shouldn't have a problem." Captain Panaka replied.  
"There is a possibility that with this diversion, many Gungans will be killed." Qui-Gonn retorted.  
"Wesa ready to do oursa part!" Bos Nas exclaimed.  
"We have a plan. We should immobilize the droid army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship." Padme stated firmly.  
"Well conceived plan. However, there is great risk. Weapons on your fighters might not penetrate the shields." Qui-Gonn said worriedly. Padme glanced at Obi-Wan.  
"There's even a bigger the threat. If the Viceroy escapes Your Highness, he will return with another droid army." Obi-Wan stared deeply into her eyes.  
"Well, that is why we must not fail to get the Viceroy." she retorted back, "Everything depends on it."

R2 beeped and Obi-Wan felt uneasy. Captain Panaka, Qui-Gonn and Anakin walked away making sure the plan would fall into place.

"Don't do anything stupid." Obi-Wan grabbed Padme by the arm and gazed into her dark eyes.  
"Me? What about you, Master Jedi?" she replied sarcastically.  
"Not a Jedi yet, my love. Besides I am way wiser than you, my lady." He teased back. She pulled him behind a tree and kissed him.  
"Don't get hurt okay? I can't lose you too."  
"I promise."


	14. War

"She's more foolish than I thought." Darth Sidious said over the transmission.  
"We are sending all troops. The army is assembling." The Viceroy replied.  
"Wipe them out. All of them."

* * *

The fog thickened and the Gungans began marching. The grey loomed over them, unsettling them all. Soon, they were in nothing but green fields. A Gungan blew out of a horn creating suspense. They halted and started up their shields. Beautiful blues and pinks surrounded them, teasing them if they were to be safe or not.

On the horizon were the droid ships. They shot at the shields which deflected their fire. Jar-Jar laughed.

* * *

Qui-Gonn, Obi-Wan, R2D2, Anakin and Padme ran over to one side of the garden. They flashed a light at Panaka and nodded.

"Once we get inside, I want you to find a place to hide." Qui-Gonn whispered to Anakin. Obi-Wan stood behind Padme holding her waist. No one could see but it reassured her. She turned around and smiled at him. Her hand smoothed over his and then the shooting began.

Padme shot at droids and the Jedi deflected the gunfire with their lightsabers. They entered the palace while the carnage carried on outside.

* * *

"I thought the battle was going to happen far from here!" Viceroy shouted.

* * *

Padme and her team entered the hanger where the pilots sat under watch of droids. The droids began shooting and the Jedi deflected the colourful beams.

"Ani! Find cover!" Qui-Gonn shouted.

"Get to your ships!" Padme ordered. The pilots ran and started up their ships. Flying off into the horizon, Padme was concerned that they would take long and more Gungans would die.

"Nice shot over there." Obi-Wan winked and they carried on shooting.

"Not too bad yourself!" She shouted over the loud gunfire.

Anakin ran and hid in a ship where he watched the carnage unfold.

* * *

In space, the ships spotted the Control Ship. The enemy fighters came at great speed and began shooting.

"Fighters, straight ahead!"  
"Roger, Bravo Leader." was repeated several times.

* * *

"Seize fire." The droid said. The droid ships could not penetrate the shields.

"Ha! No match for us!" Jar-Jar said as they stopped.

The droid ships began assembling the droids. The sounds of metal being scraped together ran across the field.

"Das not good."

The droids came walking, they did not think they would get through the shields but they did.

"Fire!" The other general shouted and the Gungans and Droids commenced their fight.

* * *

"Stay there, Ani." Qui-Gonn ordered. The hanger was quiet. They had killed all the droids and now they were to move through the power room and up into the Throne Room.

The doors opened.

There stood the same man who had stabbed her. His red and black skin shone slightly in the light and the horns on his head gave Padme chills. She and Obi-Wan were at the back and she grabbed for his arm.

"We'll handle this." Qui-Gonn said.

"We'll take the long way." Padme squeezed Obi-Wan's arm and ran off with her troops.

* * *

Droids had re-entered the hanger and Anakin grew anxious.

"We gotta do something!"

He began playing with buttons and started shooting at the droids, creating room for Padme and her team to escape.

Anakin accidentally engaged the auto-pilot and they began flying into space.

* * *

The Jedi drew their lightsabers and so did Darth Maul. Both sides of his lightsaber shone a bright red and the battling began. He was fast and highly skilled. His eyes shone red and everything about him, screamed red.

Obi-Wan flew through the air and began battling him. Their lightsabers smashed against each other creating a loud noise and Qui-Gonn kicked Darth Maul. They came to the power room and different levels had separated him from his Master. Obi-Wan was eager to fight him but could not get to him. He stared at the Jedi with beady eyes.

* * *

Padme ran down the corridor, shooting at the droids. Her mind dwelled on Obi-Wan but she knew that was not the place her mind should be.

They shot at the glass window and climbed onto the window sill. They shot their guns up which pulled them up by a string. Padme shot through the window and entered the upper corridor.

* * *

The Gungans were battling the droids who seemed to be more powerful. They launched their balls of electricity at droids which ended shocking them.

* * *

Anakin began flying by the control ship, meeting up with other pilots. They shot endlessly at the exterior of the ship but Anakin knew that he would have to go inside to blow it up. Anakin flew manually, drifting between enemy fighters.

* * *

The Jedi continued battling the Sith. Obi-Wan had his mind on Padme, he was concerned if she was okay or not. He watched as Qui-Gonn battled him and then a shield had come up between the him and his master.

He tentatively watched his Master battle the Sith. Ducking and kicking and smashing their lightsabers against each other until he saw red stick out of Qui-Gonn's back.

"No!" Obi-Wan screamed and the shield was down. He glanced at Qui-Gonn fall over and he ran and skirmished against him with all of his anger.

* * *

Anakin flew inside the ship, dodging other ships and droids.

"Uhhh R2!" The ship slid in the hanger and came to a halt. All of the droids turned towards him.

"Everything is overheated! This is not good!"

* * *

The droids had captured all of the Gungans. They took any weapon away and held guns at them.

"I give up!" Jar-Jar confessed.

* * *

Padme had been captured by droids, once more. They marched to the Throne room where they met the Viceroy.

"Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate."

"Viceroy! Your occupation here has ended!" Sabe shouted and shot down the droids. She was the diversion, she was dressed as the Queen.

"After her!" Nute Gunray shrieked and looked at Padme, "This one's a decoy!"

Padme ran to her Throne and pressed a button. The side opened which contained weapons. She threw three of them to her troops.

"Seal the doors!" Panaka shouted to the troops. The Trade Federation was stunned at the actions.

"Now Viceroy. We will discuss a new treaty." Padme spat.

* * *

Obi-Wan fought and fought against the Sith with all of his power. The Sith had knocked his lightsaber out of his hand and used the Force to fling him off the edge. Obi-Wan hung tightly to the side. Darth Maul kicked his lightsaber off of the side and it fell down a long tube into blackness. Obi-Wan's thoughts shifted to Padme. He promised he would come back to her.

* * *

"Yes! We have power! Shields up! Take this! Oh, and this!" He shot at the droids and inside the ship. He accidentally shot at the main reactor and a huge explosion had occurred.

"Oops!" He started the ship and flew off into space. The whole inside of the ship began blowing up. The pilots were confused as to who this was but then they realized it was Anakin.

The whole Control Ship became an amazing display of oranges and reds and pieces of metal flew into the depths of space.

* * *

The droid shut down. Another one. Another one. Another one.

Jar-Jar gave it a puzzled look and kicked it. It fell straight over. All of the droids were down.

"Woohoo!" They all celebrated and began dancing.

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced over at his Masters lightsaber. He stared at it using the force to bring it closer. The Sith hit his lightsaber at the side, trying to distract Obi-Wan.

He used all of his anger and strength to pull him up and grabbed the lightsaber. He sliced the Sith in half and he fell to his death.

Obi-Wan ran over to his Master who lay in a clump on the floor.

"Cherish Padme, I know." He breathed heavily.

"Master..."

"It was me who had to train the boy. And now, you will." Qui-Gonn whispered. His hand brushed Obi-Wan's tear-stained cheeks.

"He is the chosen one. He will bring balance. Train him."

"Yes master." He weeped. His tears were uncontrollable and he nodded. His Master became silent and so did he.

* * *

"Obi-Wan!" Padme shouted and ran towards him. She noticed he was carrying someone. She dropped her gun.

"Who's that?" Anakin questioned and started crying.

"Qui-Gonn." whispered Padme. Her hand held onto Anakin's shoulder and she squeezed it.


	15. Celebrations and Farewells

Padme stood dressed as the Queen. She had not seen Obi-Wan properly in a day. He was grieving and she did not want to disturb him. Instead, her time was spent with Anakin.

She glanced over at Obi-Wan who stared silently at the ground. His eyes did not move. Neither his hands or his lips. His joyful soul had faded.

"Now Viceroy, you're going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all of this." Padme smirked.  
"I guess you are going to have to kiss your 'Trade Franchise' goodbye." Captain Panaka smiled and walked away.

Obi-Wan looked at Padme whose expression was blank. He bowed and walked away with Anakin and Panaka.

Senator Palpatine stopped Anakin and Obi-Wan and exchanged bows.

"We're indented to you for your bravery Obi-Wan Kenobi. And you young Skywalker, we will watch your career with great interest. " He patted Anakin on his back and walked away.

Palpatine smiled as he walked up to Padme.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor." She smiled.  
"Your bonus has saved our people, Your Majesty. It's you who should be congratulated. Together, we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic." He replied, her eyes nothing but dark and cold. She wore all black for the poor people who had lost their lives during the war. Obi-Wan was watching her intently, he could see that she too was grieving for her beloved people.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat and meditated. Master Yoda had entered the room.

He did not agree with Obi-Wan taking on Anakin as his padawan. Yoda felt the grave danger in training the boy, if he was the chosen one or not.

"I gave Qui-Gonn my word. I will train him without the approval of the council if I must." Obi-Wan stated firmly.  
"Qui-Gonn's defiance, I sense in you. Need that, you do not. Agree with you, the council does. Your apprentice, Skywalker, will be." Yoda sighed.

Obi-Wan bowed and left the room.

* * *

Qui-Gonn's body lay on the table. His lightsaber in his hands and he was dressed in his robes. Obi-Wan drew his hood so that no one could see his tears.

Padme entered the room in a cloak, all black and beaded. She stood next to him and held his hand.

"What will happen to me now?" Anakin asked with sadness.  
"The council has granted me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise."

Padme turned towards him, "I am so sorry Obi-Wan."

He gave her half of a smile.

Qui-Gonn's body burned and everyone gloomily watched over it.

"The issue now is that there is always two of the Sith." Master Windu commented softly to Yoda.  
"Which did he kill? Master or Apprentice?" Yoda asked."  
"Investigate we must. Danger, I sense in Obi-Wan. Feelings, many feelings." Yoda replied to himself.  
"I too feel it." They both looked over at Obi-Wan and Padme.

* * *

The ceremony ended and everyone retired to bed. Sabe undressed Padme and got her ready for bed.

"Thank you, Padme." She hugged her.  
"I could not have done it without you." Padme teared and hugged her once more. A knock came from the door.

Sabe opened the door to find Obi-Wan standing in his cloak.

"Master Kenobi, please come in. Padme, I will see you in the morning." Sabe called as she exited the suite.

"Obi-Wan," she ran into his arms and embraced his warm hug. His arms locked and he felt at home and safe.

They spent the night together making love. Once they were done, they silently lay in each other's arms.

"What is going to happen to us now? You have to train Ani." She sadly whispered.  
"I don't know, my love. But this is our last night together."And there was silenced tears.

* * *

Sabe entered quietly in the early morning to run their bath. She exited and left them alone. She had put Padme's ceremonial dress out because she knew Padme would want to spend this time with Obi-Wan.

She kissed his neck and then his chest and then made her way to his lips. He cheekily groaned at her.  
"Good morning sleepy head." She giggled and made her way to the bathtub.

He sighed and joined her.

"I'm going to try come to Coruscant as much as I can." Padme said firmly as her hands ran down his chest. She washed his back and he then lay against her breasts.  
"It's not going to be easy until the boy is older."  
"We can do this Obi-Wan."

* * *

Obi-Wan helped Padme get into her dress while he wore his robes. She painted her face white, placed her 2 red dots on her cheeks and painted her top lip crimson and split her bottom one. Her hair was naturally curled to the side and she wore white with a tint of pink.

"You look beautiful!" Obi-Wan exclaimed and walked her out of her room.

"Padme! Master!" Anakin came running and hugged each of them.  
"Hey there, pretty man." She kissed his cheek and they walked together.

The music was loud and joyful and bits of confetti floated in through the windows.

"Mamma! Papa!" Padme exclaimed and hugged them joyfully. "I am so glad to see you're okay!"

"Us too, sweety!" Her mother caressed her cheek.

"Padme, we have to go." Obi-Wan whispered in her ear.

"I'll see you guys just now okay?" She hugged them and left.

The children ran through the streets and families danced with happiness. Palpatine, Bos Nas, Padme, Jar Jar, Obi-Wan and Sabe stood on a platform. Sio Bibble handed Bos Nas a ball filled with blue electricity over and then to Padme who held it up in the sky. She turned and smiled at Obi-Wan and then at Anakin. The street roared with delight and everyone danced. Padme then walked through the streets greeting people with Bos Nas and hugging children.

"So I guess it's time for us to go back and start your training?" Obi-Wan nudged Anakin and his eyes beamed with excitement.  
"I am so excited, Master!"  
"You can go and pack your things so long." Obi-Wan ordered and Anakin ran off.

Obi-Wan headed for Padme's suite to pack his things while she graced the streets of Theed.

* * *

"Sabe, no need to run." Obi-Wan assured Sabe as she made a B-Line for the door.  
"Oh, sorry Master Jedi." She apologized.  
"You'll take good care of her, right?"  
"Always." She hugged him and left.

"You're going so soon?" her voice was small and mousy however, her presence was warming.  
"Sadly, yes."

They walked up to each other and embraced. Her ear against his warm heart, she could feel the force practically soothing her.

"I love you."  
"I love you too."

* * *

"Padme," the voice was young and soothing to her ears. She had said goodbye to Obi-Wan who had already made his way down to the ship.  
"Ani, come on in." She kneeled down and opened her arms while he hugged her.  
"I'm going to miss you."  
"I promise I'll visit you." Padme reassured, "I'm going to miss you just as much!"

She pulled out her necklace he made her from her neck and he smiled.

"Let's walk you down then."

* * *

"Thank you Chancellor Palpatine for coming this long way."

"It's a pleasure Queen Amidala." 

"Anakin, I wish you all the best with becoming a Jedi. I will see you soon, I promise." She kissed his cheek and hugged him. He was so special to her heart.  
"Good luck to reigning, My Lady. I can't wait." He teared and she wiped it away.

"Master Kenobi, thank you for protecting me and my kingdom. It was one crazy journey. I am sure I shall see you again." She croaked up.  
"It was a pleasure, Your Majesty. Thank you for your hospitality and politeness." She hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"I love you." Padme's crimson lips touched his cheek and his hand slowly glided off of her waist and he turned and left towards the ship.

Sabe held her hand, "It will be okay, Padme."


End file.
